Never Stop
by Wholocked221
Summary: Castiel wants Dean to sing him a song. And Dean obliges, beautifully. And in public.


**AN: Just another Destiel :) I hope you like. I do not own Supernatural or Never Stop by Safetysuit, which Dean sings to Cas in this fic. **

"Dean," Cas said quietly. Cas was on a bar stool next to Dean. Dean's right hand was on the slick brown wood of the bar, and Cas' left rested gently on top of it. The atmosphere of the bar was pleasant and calm, not unnecessarily loud and roudy. Cas liked it here. It reminded him of Dean, and the drinks were good. Dean took a swig of his and looked over at his boyfriend. "Yeah, Cassy?"

To their left was a stage and a microphone- a karaoke stage. A blonde woman was singing something now. Cas smiled at Dean. Dean smiled too. Smiling improved his looks a lot. He got those little crinkles of laugh lines under his eyes and he generally looked happier. Cas loved the way Dean looked when he smiled. "Dean, will you sing something for me?"

Dean laughed. "You want me to sing for you? Up there?" Dean jerked his left thumb to the stage. Cas nodded. 'Yes, please, Dean. I want you to sing a song for me." Dean laughed again, a quiet little laugh, that Cas loved. Cas knew he would do it, because he had asked. "Whaddaya want me to sing then?" he asked. "This is going to completely bomb, I will have you know." Cas smiled as he answered. "Just sing something."

Dean smiled. He stood up, leaning over and kissing Cas on the forhead. "Sure. I'll sing something for you." He laughed again. "It will bomb, though. I can't sing." With a last grin, he made his way over to the stage, at the same time Sam returned from the bathroom and dropped on Cas' other side. "Where's Dean?" he asked. "He's going to sing something for me," Cas said with a smile. Sam laughed. "Really? Dean? He's going to sing in public?" His question didn't even need to be answered, as the blonde woman had finished her song and Dean was stepping up. "Okay, so," he said into the microphone. "My boyfriend - the guy with the fluffy hair over there next to the moose, his name is Cas - told me to come up here and sing for him so-" He dropped his hands and laughed. "So here I am. Okay, so, I am not one for chick flick moments, but I'm gonna sing him a love song for him."

He turned around a picked up the guitar off the stool behind him. He strummed a few times, getting a feel for it. "Learned to play the guitar for him too." He swallowed, played another note, and finally started to sing.

_"This is my love song to you._  
_Let every woman know I'm yours._  
_So you can fall asleep each night, babe._  
_And know I'm dreaming of you more."_

Cas found himself watching intently Dean's body language - the way his lips moved when he sang different notes, the way his fingers pressed down on the guitar strings to form different notes, the way he wrapped his legs around the stool. He also found himself smiling.

_"You're always hoping that we make it._  
_You always want to keep my gaze._  
_Well you're the only one I see, love._  
_And that's the one thing that won't change."_

Dean found the words of the particular song he'd chosen to sing reminding him of Cas. Cas always looked him in the eye, even when they weren't speaking. Sometimes he'd look up just to see Cas watching him, his sparkling blue eyes on Dean's hazel pair. Not saying anything, just watching. Smiling.

He found himself noticing Cas too. When they were in public and he caught a woman - he used to notice them, but he never did any more - checking up Cas, he'd jealously wrap his arms around Cas' waist and kiss his cheek. All he saw was Cas, now. And that was something that would never change. He'd always see _just_ see Cas. His throat vibrated as he sang and his fingers wandered the neck of the guitar, strumming out the notes to his love song to Cas.

_"I'll never stop trying._  
_I'll never stop watching as you leave._  
_I'll never stop losing my breath._  
_Every time I see you looking back at me._  
_And I'll never stop holding your hand._  
_I'll never stop opening your door._  
_I'll never stop choosing you babe._  
_I'll never get used to you."_

All of the words Dean was singing were true. He would never stop watching Cas. He got this strange feeling in his chest every time Cas turned away to got out to the grocery or to turn and defeat a demon, thinking that what if he got hurt? What if he never came back? What if he lost Cas? _His_ Cas.

He never stopped loosing his breath when he saw Cas. Sometimes he was just sprawled across the couch, his arms under his pillow, just sleeping, when Dean paused, just to look at him. Sometimes it was when Cas was trying to make hamburgers for supper but he couldn't and ketchup would end up in his hair that Dean would find himself staring at his lover.

Dean loved Cas' hands. He loved just running his thumbs of the delicate skin of his palm, giving it a gentle squeeze, and sometimes just holding one of Cas' hands in one of his. He found that his simply loved the simple things with Cas. He would never, never stop choosing Cas. He wouldn't ever choose a woman or even another man over Castiel - ever. Because Cas was _his._

He would never get used to the beautiful perfection that he loved.

_"And with this love song to you.  
It's not a momentary phase.  
You are my life, I don't deserve you.  
But you love me just the same.  
And as the mirror says we're older.  
I will not look the other way.  
You are my life, my love, my only.  
And that's the one thing that won't change."_

It wouldn't ever change, Dean thought, as he sang. He wasn't even thinking about the words any more - his love to Cas was being poured out in these words, just a combination of the same 26 letter, but it somehow perfectly described his love for Cas - his Cas, his angel. Cas wasn't just a fling like most people Dean had met as a young man. Cas would be more permanent, lasting as long as they both lived.

Dean didn't deserve the gorgeous angel. He was beautiful and polite and kind and merciful and he was everything Dean could never hope to be. He didn't deserve Cas, but Cas loved him anyway. He was Castiel's righteous man, and Cas was his angel. And in there crazy hunting life, that was one thing that would never change - Cas being his life, his love, his only.

_"I'll never stop trying._  
_I'll never stop watching as you leave._  
_I'll never stop losing my breath._  
_Every time I see you looking back at me._  
_And I'll never stop holding your hand._  
_I'll never stop opening your door._  
_I'll never stop choosing you babe._  
_I'll never get used to you."_

The bar had gone silent at Dean's song. He truly had a beautiful voice. His right leg was wrapped around the stool, and he was focusing on the neck of the guitar as the words flowed out of him. Well, he appeared to be. He was, in reality, thinking only of the words he was thinking and Cas.

_"You still get my heart racing._  
_You still get my heart racing for you._  
_You still get my heart racing._  
_You still get my heart racing._  
_For you."_

Cas.

He did cause Dean's heart to race, like he was right now, and he wasn't even looking at the fluffy-haired man.

_"I'll never stop trying._  
_I'll never stop watching as you leave._  
_I'll never stop losing my breath._  
_Every time I see you looking back at me._  
_And I'll never stop holding your hand._  
_I'll never stop opening your door._  
_I'll never stop choosing you babe."_

Cas.

The man he loved.

The man he would do anything for.

Cas.

Cas.

Cas.

Dean's last line resonated through the bar.

_"I'll never get used... to you."_

Dean finally pulled his eyes off the neck of the guitar to meet Cas' eyes. Cas was beaming. Dean loved it when Cas smiled at him. The entire bar burst into cheers and clapping as Dean stood up. He pulling the guitar strap off of his shoulders and gently set it back on the bench and turned to leave. The manager smiled at Dean. "Stay up there for a minute, lad." He had a strong Irish accent. "Cas? Would you like to come up here?"

Cas' face was tinged with red as he stood up. He pulled his trenchcoat around him a bit, but he had eyes only for the beaming, blushing slightly Dean. The bar continued to applaud. "There's one last thing I'd like to do," Dean said. He pulled Cas towards him and in front of the entire bar, kissed him. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, no. It was a full-on make-out session. Cas kissed him back passionately, his arms around Dean's waist. Dean's were on Cas' shoulders. "I love you, Dean," Cas murmered when they finally pulled apart to more cheering. "Ditto, Cassy." Dean smiled.

"Okay, that was one thing. Two things. Last one, I swear, then I'll get off of here and stop wasting everyone's time," he said with an apologetic grin at the audience. He turned back to Cas, rummaging around in his pocket for something. He finally found it, pulling out the object and holding it in his hand.

Then, Dean dropped to the ground on one knee and with a fluid motion, pulling the object - a dark blue box - open to reveal a gold ring, holding it up. Cas' bright blue eyes were on Dean's face. Dean looked happier then Cas had ever seen him. His own face split into a smile. "I love you, Cas, always, so..." He grinned again. "Will you marry me, Cas?"

"Of course, Dean," Cas said. He held his hand out, and Dean took it with his free one. He stood up and slipped the ring onto Cas' ring finger of his right hand. He dropped the little blue box into his pocket before throwing his arms around him and kissing him again. The gold band glinted on Cas' finger.


End file.
